Bird watching has become a very popular pastime in recent years, thereby sparking a renewed interest in bird feeders and other related items. It is therefore desirable to look at a bird feeder near the window of a house so that the birds may be easily viewed.
Typically, a bird feeder is suspended from a wire which is attached to an eyebolt or hook fastened directly into the soffit of the overhanging roof. While the location of the bird feeder is highly desirable, the conventional methods for fastening the feeder to the house have several drawbacks. Typically, it is difficult to reposition the feeder, since the eyebolt must be removed from the soffit and fastened in a different position. In most cases, this requires the use of a tall ladder, and a number of tools to drill a hole and fasten the eyebolt. This also leaves holes in the soffit, when the eyebolt is removed.
Another problem with conventional methods for fastening a bird feeder to a soffit, is in the accessibility of the bird feeder. Again, a tall ladder is typically necessary to reach the lid of the feeder in order to refill the bird feeder.
Finally, it is not typically a simple task to remove the feeder when desired, for replacement or repair.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved removable hanger for bird feeders.
Yet another object is to provide a removable hanger which may be detachably connected to the gutter of a home.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a removable hanger which may be simply removed while standing on the ground, without requiring a ladder or other support.
A further object is to provide a removable hanger which may be securely attached to the structure of the house when desired.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a removable hanger which will provide a base for a wide variety of products which may be connected to the gutter of a house.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.